Reach Out to the Hearts
by Snippets of the Dream Catcher
Summary: Sequel to What If. AA lost, AAO won. They have disappeared, appearing here and there. How are Natsume and Akira going to find them? Ruka! Why are you in the search? Somethings just need to be discovered but they shall eventually find their very own home.
1. The End of Search

**_Reach Out to the Heart_**

**Summary:**

_Sequel to What If. All in all, Alice Academy have lost. The trio have disappeared never to be seen again. How is Natsume and Akira going to find them? Wait a minute...Ruka! Why are you in the search as well!?_

**End of Summary**

_Hi! Thx for those who voted. Today, er...according to my country, it in the morning and I have just woke up and I immediately went to submit my 1st chapter of REach Out to the Hearts so please enjoy! _

"Ok! Hyuuga, Souma and Nogi! We're done! Good work!"

"...Good work."

10 years had passed. Hyuuga Natsume and Akira Souma plus Nogi Ruka were already 26. They became models and were a big hit. As usual, it was the same in Alice Academy girl's who chase after him and do disgusting stuff which always consist of him and Akira. Ruka too.

The female workers then chased them the moment they were done with their work. The male staffs came to help control the rabid fan girls along with the security. Natsume, Akira and Ruka got their disguises on and left quickly.

Natsume wore a cap with big, round thick glasses. Akira wore exactly the same thing except for the frame colour was different. His was black. Natsume's was red.

Ruka wore a blue cap with sunglasses.

They headed to their home....a four room flat.

Want to know why they don't want to buy a mansion? There are quite a lot of reasons!

1) Its too big!

2) Its too lonely!

3) Why do you need such a big space when three people are going to live in it?

4) Do you really want to waste your money? By hiring people to clean your house since you are not free all of the time?

5) You waste water, electricity and the supplies!

6) You have to hire butlers...waste money!

7) You have to hire guards as well!

8) Big stars like them usually live in big houses! But, they will do the opposite so girls won't even think of finding them here!

9) It is a very good hiding place!

10) Three people don't need a lot of space.

Hey! We have 10 reasons here! Aren't they great?

The guys sat down for a cup of coffee each made by Ruka. "Thanks." Akira nodded as Ruka passed his cup. Natsume nodded his head. Ruka just smiled. "No problem,"

"Wear back our disguises! The private investigator should be here anytime soon." Natsume ordered. The other two just followed him. Just then, the door bell rang. "Speak of the devil." Akira chuckled. Ruka, with his disguise on, opened the door.

"Ryuu." Natsume nodded. The man who came in now known as Ryuu acknowledged the men in the house before sitting down.

Ryuu, a private investigator but not those type of private investigator. A special one. With a alice. No on knows his surname as he was an orphan. His alice, the detection alice. Apparently, to find someone, you have to have a thing or any other that belongs to the person to find him or her. Apparently, Natsume just so happened to have Mikan's ribbon. Ruka had Hotaru's strand of hair. Akira and Suzuka's shoe which she dropped during the fight at Alice Academy.

"They were last found in America and I have searched there but they are no longer there. It has been years and I'm sure they knew that we were trying to locate them." Ryuu sighed. "Its no use."

"..."

"Before coming here," Ryuu started. "I tried to track them one last time. They...are here in this country. Do your best, Natsume, Ruka and Akira." Ryuu got up, tipped his hat and left with the help of Ruka by opening the door.

"Thank you," Ruka bowed with Ryuu nodding his head and back facing them, he disappeared.

"Natsume, Akira, I'm going back to my room." Ruka muttered and headed to his room immediately after that sentence. Ruka shut the door to his room beofre locking it, and walked towards his desk. There stood a picture, due to reflection, the face could not be seen but you could tell its a female due to the clothes she's wearing. Ruka's fingers traced the picture and picked it up gently. He stole it from _their _base.

**FLASHBACK**

_Ruka shivered due to the cold in the cell. Kokoro huddled closer to him for warmth. "I'm cold enough, Koko, no need to make it worse,"_

_"But its too cold for me!" Kokoro wailed. "..." Ruka sighed and scooted closer to him for warmth. "Happy?"_

_"Very."_

_"Good. So keep quiet." Ruka muttered._

_"Okay, okay! I'm sorry! Can't be helped!"_

_"..." Silence was there in the dirty dingy cell for a while._

**Thump! Thump!**

_"..." Kokoro's mouth turned into a grim line. Those footsteps got louder. "She's coming!" He hissed._

_"I'm not deaf!" Ruka hissed back._

_"Done with the hissing?" Both males looked up. "I-imai..." Hotaru looked down at them coldly, seemingly to mock at them, not showing respect at all. Eyes seeming to scream out loud that she was the superior one. But then, she wasn't here to stare at them with a cold shiny amethyst eyes. She wasn't here to mock them. She wasn't here to keep them accompany. She wasn't here to make them feel safe. She wasn't here to comfort them..._

_She was here...for Ruka. Reasons could be said later._

_She unlocked the heavily chained door. Ruka got up, knowing on what should he do. "Ruka!" Kokoro called out. Hotaru shifted her eyes, focusing on Kokoro. "Its okay, Koko. I'll be back." Ruka assured him._

_The moment he got out, Hotaru immediately took action in locking the door again and leaving with Ruka trailing behind her._

_"Won't you heal him together with me?" Hotaru paused at his question. "Who's the healer here? You, or me?" Ruka kept silent. He walked after her._

_It was useless for him to escape like that. It may seem to have a lee way out in escaping but he couldn't abandon Kokoro and besides, Hotaru would always catch him again just like the first time he went with __her._

**A FLASHBACK WITHIN A FLASHBACK**

**_"Come out, Nogi Ruka." Ruka stared at Hotaru who was looking down at him with her cold glimmering eyes. "Why?"_**

**_"...Prisoners need not have reasons," She sneered and dragged him out. That time, Kokoro had not come yet. "L-let go!" Ruka struggled to pry her hands off his collar of his shirt._**

**_Hotaru paused making Ruka trip, nearly landing onto Hotaru but she sidestepped and he landed on the floor with a 'Thud!'. Ruka winced due to his wounds which he obtained from the torture._**

**_"...Prisoners never had the right to order others around." With that, without waiting for him, he just dragged him off, holding his leg. Ruka got free and he ran as fast as he could. Away from her. Just not her. Not Hotaru Imai. No! He was...afraid of her. Just...not her! God please be merciful! A pity God just wanted to help him which Ruka believes to be doom._**

**_Other AAO members stared at the weird duo but kept silent as they did not want to incur Imai Hotaru's wrath of all wraths._**

**_Actually, staring at them was enough to make Hotaru angry but she refrained from saying out loud as she didn't want to make a big fuss out of it and make people think that she was childish like...Mikan._**

**_Then, they reached her lab._**

**_Hotaru pushed him onto a chair and immediately out of no where, vines tied Ruka up. By then, he was too tired to struggle._**

**_"..." Hotaru placed a chair near a high up cabinet. She stood on the chair and tok out a medicine from the cabinet beofre shutting it and jumping down._**

**_"...Be glad."_**

**FLASHBACK WITHIN THE FLASBACK HAS ENDED...**

_Ruka, who remembered all of this, kept silent, now knowing on what to do to keep Hotaru happy. Thats that. Simple as that._

_Imai Hotaru had been treating both boys' wounds inflicted from the torture which was used to force information out. They kept mum about it though. Nogi Ruka fell for her during that time due to her actions._

_She had always gently treated their wounds with caution, not in a slip slop work, always making sure she got the right medicine. She knws when to use force or not and when she says it was going to be pain, they can brace themselves for the impact._

_Maybe, people had never realised it but other then a perfectionist, she was actually warm and kind gentle..._

_Ruka wondered at times why the members had never noticed but he kept shut about it as it would result in Hotaru punching him and maybe, she would not treat their wounds anymore._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Hotaru..." Ruka whispered.

There was a knock on the door. "Ruka?" It was Akira. "Coming!" He called and opened the door. "What were you doing?"

Akira raised his eyebrow. Ruka just smiled. "Nothing,"

"Weirdo!" Akira grinned before patting Ruka's back. "Lets go find them, Ryuu has determined their place to be around Tokyo and WE, are in Tokyo!" Ruka chuckled.

"Okay!"

Natsume, who was already in his dusguise was waiting for the two at the door. With everythnig set in place, they stepped out of the house with another glimmer of hope in their hearts...

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_So what do my readers think of this chapter? I find it a little BIT boring. Not to worry, I'll try to update a better one! Hope you all are suprised to find that Ruka fell for Hotaru! LOVE RUKA AND HOTARU PARING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_By the way, no gurantees of a no good 2nd chappie. Currently, all my brain juices were squeezed out into this chapter. I always update whenever I feel like I have some idea coming up. No use rushing it out for my readers when I and my readers are not satisfied with it. I want the best for my readers and I try my best to squeeze out my imagination._

_Seriously, my reasons on why the trio left totally suck but there isn't any better ones so you'll see the reasons why they left when the gang meet each other again! ._

_In the mean time, please wait patiently for my next chapter! My friend is already chasing me to write the next chapter in school...Looks like she likes this story of mine. ^.^ Good to hear that from her!_

_So then, bye people!_


	2. Her Memories Should Not Have Been Gone

_Thanks to those who reviewed on the first chapter! Now, onto my 2nd chappie..._

_

* * *

_

"Natsume, I have located them. They are at the Tokyo Shopping District." Ryuu said over the phone. "I got it. Thanks." Natsume hung up the handphone and got Ruka and Akira to spread to search for them.

Holding onto their disguises, they dashed off, with high hopes this time.

* * *

"Wah...so many shopping bags...I didn't realise we bought so much!" The missing Mikan Sakura flopped down onto a bench with her two best friends.

"...yeah." Suzuka smiled. Hotaru then got up. "I'll go to the toilet."

"Okay, Hotaru-chan!" Mikan gave her a bright sunny smile, swinging her legs like a kid. Hotaru got up and left.

All of a sudden, Mikan bowed her head down. "Neh, Suzuka-chan...I...certain parts of my memory...10 years ago...why is it missing? I...can't remember. My head hurts..." Mikan gave a bitter smile.

The cheery birds chirped. The sun shone brightly on them. The sky was clear.

"...why?"

"Eh?"

"Why did you bring this up?"

"I...Suzuka-chan...I...sorry." Mikan's eyes drooped. "No, I...lets just not talk about it anymore, okay?"

"...okay." Mikan nodded her head obediently. "Glad you know," Hotaru who just came back sat back down. "..." Mikan kept silent. "I-I'll go buy ice-cream! Hotaru-chan? Mikan-chan?"

"Strawberry for me!"

"...Crab."

"Hotaru-chan, they do not sell the crab flavour...you should know that by now..." Both Mikan and Suzuka sweat dropped.

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

Both Suzuka and Mikan laid on the ground twitching. Passers-by tried to avoid the trio.

"Get it!" Hotaru's eyes glowered. They shuddered. "O-oh! I am going with Suzuka to help her. She can't carry three ice-creams with two hands!" Mikan gave an excuse.

"Er...yes!" Suzuka nodded and the two sped off.

* * *

"Hey you! Ice-cream man!" Suzuka called. "Oh? What can i get for you, missy?"

"One strawberry and vanilla and...crab..." Suzuka finished lamely. "...Pardon? Crab? There is no such flavour in this world missy."

"...er...right! Get me two vanilla and one strawberry! Er...just leave one of them not scooped first!"

"Coming right up!" The man set to work immediately, after raising his eyebrows. Suzuka clapped her hands loudly making others stare at her weirdly.

"Mikan-chan! Go buy fresh crabs and meet me here! Make sure you buy..."

"I know! Don't worry!" Mikan winked. "I feel disgusted though...just thinking about it...gives me the shivers..."

"Get it now! Hotaru-chan can't stand it for too long! Chop chop!"

"R-right!" Mikan sped off, with money in hand.

* * *

"Yo, mister! 1 crab please! A fresh one at that!" Mikan said. "Right away."

Gaining the crab she dashed back home. She immediately took out a chopper and wacked the crab. She took out whatever was edible and placed them in the steamer and she used her copied fire alice to cook it quickly in...five seconds. Then, she got it out and put it in a plastic bag and dashed of to find Suzuka, using the speed alice.

"Suzuka-chan!" She called. "Good work, Mikan-chan..." Suzuka said, nodding her head. Suzuka, with the not scooped ice-cream = ice-cream cone placed the crab meat into the cone before snatching the scooper and placing the vanilla ice-cream herself. "Hey!" The ice-cream man complained.

"Lets go!" Suzuka and Mikan ran off.

* * *

"...They are late..." Hotaru glanced at her watch, sitting on a bench. "They will pay me 1000 yen each for making me wait for so long."

"Hotaru-chan~!"

"...Mikan...Suzuka...you're late."

Mikan panted a little. "S-sorry..." Suzuka sighed. "And? How much?" Hotaru smirked.

"Since you so kindly offered, I shall not hold back. 2000 yen each."

"Hai..." Suzuka and Mikan gave up without a fight. "Good..." Hotaru counted the money while mumbling those words.

Suddenly, Mikan turned to face at a certain direction, not leaving her eyes of something. "Mikan-chan...?" Suzuka turned to face her. Hotaru stared at her. "I...I...who's that person?" Mikan pointed at man...with raven hair and ruby red eyes. "He seem familiar..."

"Mikan-chan! Lets go!" Suzuka looked at her seriously, lips formed a thin line. "Why?"

"...Lets just go. No questions." Hotaru got up and dragged Mikan away with Suzuka's help. "W-what? Suzuka-chan? Hotaru-chan?"

"Is that you, Mikan?" A voice spoke up.

"E-eh?" Mikan swirled her head.

_Tch! That idiot of a girl was too loud and he found us! It seems we can no longer stay here. _Hotaru frowned. "Lets go, Mikan." Mikan looked at Hotaru who spoke to her seriously. She looked back at the man.

"...Who are you?" Was Mikan's answer. it seemed to shock that man. He recovered quickly and turned to Hotaru and Suzuka. "What happened during these years?"

"..." Both were silent but Mikan cut them by placing her arms in front, protecting them. "Hey! What are you talking about?! It looks like they do not know you and you seem to be a stalker, knowing their names!"

"..."

"...Mikan-chan...lets go..." Suzuka said and she dashed off, still able to use her super speed even though she was no longer in her teens and she had not done this for quite some time. Hotaru too did the same and they carried Mikan off, leaving their melted ice-cream behind.

"Hotaru-chan? Why...?" Mikan whispered.

* * *

Finally this chappie is up. Hope to receive more comments!


	3. Doubts and Little Thoughts

_Thanks to those who reviewed on the second chapter! Now, onto my 3rd chappie..._

_

* * *

_

"Mikan..." Natsume whispered. "Natsume!" Ruka called.

"Ruka. Akira."

"So how?" Akira asked.

"I found them but..."

"...?" Ruka looked at him anticipating.

"Mikan seems to have lost her memories. It seems that Suzuka and Hotaru knows what is going on though."

"...Eh?"

Time then just seemed to pass slowly. Slow motion. Time has been slowed.

_Dong! Dong! Dong! Dong! Dong! Dong! Dong! Dong! Dong! Dong! Dong! Dong! _Came the clock in the shopping mall. Its twelve now.

"...Impossible...Mikan-chan..." Ruka whispered.

"We will have to ask the other two. They may decide to leave this country!" Akira said smartly and continuing his sentence," I will keep in contact with Ryuu! You two will watch over the airpot!"

"Hai!"

"Duh."

Akira contacted Ryuu. Ruka and Natsume went back home and got out supplies for...SURVIVAL!?

"Ok...lets go!" Natsume still with his nerdy disguise.

"...Natsume?"

"Hm?"

"That's...That's..." Ruka held a trembling finger.

"THATS TOO MUCH!"

"Eh?" Natsume was carrying a bag 2 times bigger then him, all of his stuff in it and none of Ruka's. Ruka only had a sling bag with a sleeping bag.

"Really? This are my necessary stuff. Ruka, yours is the one with the least. You sure you don't need to bring anymore? I am not gonna share with you you know..." Natsume glanced at his way too bulky bag.

"...You might as well bring the whole house along, Natsume." Ruka sighed.

"Oh?"

* * *

"Hurry! Pack your stuff!"

"Squash everything into the bag Mikan!"

"I am trying!"

"Ohh!!! I forgot my stationary..."

"Hurry up!"

Mikan panted with the fast actions of her friends. Her head was in a blur. her friends seemed to be cautious of that guy who knew her name. Now, they are packing their stuff into their car and now they are trying to stuff everything into the car booth.

_Who was that man?_

He was very familiar to Mikan yet...where has she seen him before? Mikan shook her head.

_No use thinking of such useless things. Its hopeless. Even if I did met him before...Why can't I remember him? I do not understand. He knew my name...I must have interaced with him before...yet why...? Doesn't matter. I must do as what they say._

Mikan got into the car while Suzuka sat beside her, Hotaru in front, at the driver's seat.

_Just as usual, those boys are idiots. _Hotaru thought.

_They probably think that we would be running to the airpot but there is no way we are going to do that. Besides, its troublesome. Mikan has forgotten everything about alices and all. It won't work. She will ask Suzuka and I these useless questions with that muddled head of hers. Well, it seems that we have thought ahead of them. Airpot? I don't think so. In fact, we are going to drive... Once Mikan has knocked off. I will use the teleportation alice to America. They won't be able to find us._

Hotaru started the engine and the car roared down the road.

* * *

Finally this chappie is up. Hope to receive more comments! And please... REVIEW! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Blue Notebook

Mikan was unusually quiet. After all, she was sleeping.

Hotaru adjusted the mirror before whispering to Suzuka, "Lets go."

"Ok!" Suzuka nodded and made sure that everything has been checked. Hotaru took out a alice stone from her pocket and used it. Suzuka, out of reflex closed her eyes.

Suzuka felt a chill and shivered and clutched onto Mikan's hands which she didn't stir.

"We are here. Lets rest for the night in the villa."

Suzuka cracked opened her eyes to find herself and the others at the car park of their new home. At Hotaru's parents' place.

"Oh...right." She got up and set everything to place with the help of Hotaru. Just then, Hotaru's mother opened the front of the door.

"Oh my, welcome. How are the three of you?"

"Fine, auntie. Mikan is still asleep. Do you think you can help us..." Suzuka bowed her head.

"Oh, sure!" Hotaru's mother smiled and went to the car. Meanwhile, Hotaru and Suzuka went to bring in their stuff.

Once in the villa, Hotaru's mother said to the three girls.

"Please sit down. Hotaru, come help."

"Hai."

"Pardon my intrusion." Mikan and Suzuka bowed.

After everything was settled....

"Sorry for telling at such a short notice, mother."

"Its okay. I am you mother after all. You all must be tired. Why don't I show you all to your new rooms?" She smiled.

"Thank you for your hospitality."

On the way to her room, Mikan asked Hotaru.

"Hotaru-chan, I thought your parents are at America?"

"Yeah. We are at America."

"...What?"

"..."

"Alice?"

Hotaru stopped for a moment. "How do you know?" She stared at Mikan suspiciously.

Mikan sweat dropped. "I remember the three of us...alices and all...AAO..."

"So you remember everything?"

"No, just some parts or my memories like...I was talking to thin air...? Strange." Mikan chuckled.

"Why didn't you tell us such an important thing?"

"You never asked! Besides, since when were we staying at your parents' place?"

Her question was never answered.

From there, Hotaru understood everything and told Suzuka who was surprised.

Nothing more was said after that.

Feeling tired, especially Hotaru since she was the one driving, she fell asleep first. Suzuka followed soon. Only Mikan was awake since she slept through the whole thing.

While helping her friends to unpack their stuff, a small blue notebook fell out from Suzuka's bag.

Curious, Mikan picked it up and hesitantly flip a page, only to encounter one big word written neatly in Suzuka's hand writing, _Diary._

_Should I...? Or Should I not?_

It was definitely tempting but Mikan shook her head furiously.

_How could I be thinking of such things? No, no! I can't do it._

Mikan placed the book on a desk with other items she had unpacked. Then, she left the room and perhaps to kill time in searching for something to do like reading a book, perhaps.

* * *

Ruka and Natsume actually used a disappearing alice which can be used for an indefinite time. So, everything was hidden out of sight thanks to that alice.

"...They are not here." Ruka commented, surveying the crowd of bustling people with luggage being dragged along wherever they go.

"Hn." Natsume replied bored.

"Ya know what? I think they left using the teleportation alice." Ruka sighed.

"..."

From there, Ryuu was contacted again. And there, everything was trying to be settled into place.

* * *

Mikan, in the living room, while everyone was asleep kept a small table lamp on. A book, in her hand, was held tightly.

"Oh..." She muttered to herself.

Perhaps she was reading something that involves mystery and it was too exciting.

_And Sarah picked a blue notebook which dropped out of Tom's pocket of his jacket along with other strange items._

Mikan was then reminded of Suzuka's diary again. Urge getting stronger, as every second pass.

_Tick-tock! Tick-tock!_

The clock was definitely making those irritating sounds to irritate Mikan which she ignored.

The seconds grew, which seemed like hours.

Finally, Mikan could no longer stand it. She got up, book aside and went to Suzuka's room.

_She is still asleep._

Mikan sighed in relief. She took the notebook before slipping out, into the living room. From there, she placed it in front of her and then decided to flip the pages.

_Suzuka-chan always write something in her notebook when she was a teenager, until now. Only when something happens... And I saw her writing something today._

Then, Mikan took the first step.

* * *

Finally this chappie is up. Hope to receive more comments! And please... REVIEW! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. First Entry

Mikan's heart beat louder and faster then usual. It was normal after all. Peeking into one of your best friend's diary was something which is forbidden. Once caught, it would be the end of her.

Clutching tightly, she flipped the first page.

_5 October 2005_

_Dear diary,  
today, was very special for me yet something should not have been said when it escaped from her lips. It was my father's birthday and I celebrated with them, my two best friends and my family. Everyone was happy.  
But for some reason, I wasn't overjoyed like I always had been. Something was bothering me. And I do not know what it was until she said those words which cause me to worry.  
Worry for her, him. In case she lands herself into despair again. I swear to God, on that day, he would never, EVER see her again. So far, so good. It was the best choice for everyone. For her... For me... For them, for Hotaru.  
She said those words which brought fear to my heart... How dramatic could I be? Haha...  
'I see a man, in my dreams I could not see his face, with raven hair and ruby red eyes staring at me... Beckoning me to do... What?'  
I then remembered what I swore the moment my master died. To protect her. From him. Was what I decided and I would never let anyone have their way.  
Not now, not ever..._

_Signed,  
Suzuka_

Mikan clutched her chest. Her...was Mikan. Mikan remembered those words she said that very night when she celebrated Suzuka's father's birthday.

Yet...who was he? Them?

_'I see a man, in my dreams I could not see his face, with raven hair and ruby red eyes staring at me... Beckoning me to do... What?'_

Those words echoed in Mikan's head. Those were the words that left her lips.

Could it be... Him?

Mikan remembered that man who fits the same description. The very one which claimed he knew her and her friends yet... Why can't she remember him?

She swatted the book away, resulting in it landing on the floor with a 'thud!', clutching her head in agony.

Deciding she had enough, she placed the book back with the teleportation alice and went to sleep, mind in a whirl, no longer knowing what to do anymore.

* * *

Finally this chappie is up. Hope to receive more comments! And please... REVIEW! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Hope

The sun was rising over the eastern horizon, brids were chirping, it was lovely. A pity the Imai household and guests could not view it for they were still asleep.

The first one to rise was Mikan. Strange, yet true. She got ready and went down to the kitchen. An apron was taken along with some cooking materials and everything was set before she started cooking.

* * *

Imai Hotaru and the others woke with the smell of-

"WAFFLES WITH EGGS AND SAUSAGES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Suzuka squealed and got ready before dashing down. Hotaru sighed and followed her, this time, slower. Hotaru's parents plus brother walked down.

"Oh my!" Hotaru's mother gasped as Mikan placed whatever she cooked onto everyone's plates.

"You are a guest! I should be the one doing it!"

"Oh, no. I think that I could never free load here so I decided to help out." Mikan smiled brightly at them. She turned to look at Suzuka who was still in her PJs and was currently drooling but not touching the plates of food yet. Sweat dropping, she said, "Go get ready first!"

"Hai~!" She then dashed up. Everyone was ready except her.

Mikan chuckled. "Please," She bowed and everyone sat down, waiting for Suzuka.

**Thump! Thump! Thump!**

"Ah... You didn't had to wair for me..." Suzuka said.

"Its bad manners to start before everyone is here, Suzuka." Mikan smiled, while the others nodded their heads.

"Ah... Hai. Sorry." She sat down and breakfast was taken to their stomaches.

"Ah... good meal... Thank you!" Suzuka grinned and then she stood up and say, "I'll need some clothes. I'll go buy from a nearby shopping mall. Anybody wants to come?"

"Me!"

"Me..."

Mikan grinned and Hotaru said stoically.

"Lets go!"

The three friends then sped off in their car, with a map which Hotaru's mother handed to them.

* * *

"They are... In... America." Ryuu whispered.

"H-how? We never saw them in the airpot!" Ruka exclaimed. Ryuu sighed.

"Imai Hotaru is there. Is most likely they had the teleportation alice or they used one of her wacky inventions to go to America in a flash."

"Then how? We can't always be chasing them." Akira asked.

"A little present for you people I guess..." Ryuu handed them a alice stone.

"This...?" Natsume picked it up, forowing at it.

"From the school. The alice of bind. This alice will help you catch them all right. Target Hotaru and Suzuka first, if not it will all be for naught if Mikan remembers about alices. But for precautions, just go through this method." Ryuu said.

"... Thanks." Natsume muttered.

"Ah... One more." Ryuu handed them another alice stone.

"Use it to go to America. Remember to help me bring back some souvenirs, okay?" He smiled.

"We will." Ruka smiled.

"Now?" Akira asked.

"Yeah." Natsume nodded.

"Bye," Ryuu waved. In a flash, they were gone.

* * *

Finally done. Sorry for the wait. Usually, I gotta admit that I was EXTREMELY lazy... No motivation what so ever. But I remember my supporters for this story and my promise to myself to finish whatever story I have started. I would never give up any of my stories and must complete them even if I have to die...

I was so lazy to the point I never made my bed in the mornings when I woke up. That's how lazy I am. Too lazy to buy my lunch when everyone is out. Too lazy to go walk a few distance just to get something. Too lazy get out of bed...Well, there's worse but I just forgot about them.

But then, I will be updating whenever I liked. For those who read Hidden Leader, I'm gonna write the next chapter for it. So, I am doing both stories alternately.

Bye bye...


	7. Caught

Haha...I am back again...after for dunno how many days...

Well, to the story!

* * *

"Sugoi..." Mikan stared the whole of the shopping mall which was huge. Suzuka smiled. Hotaru still had her usual poker face on.

"Lets go," Suzuka squealed.

"I'll go park the car. Mikan, go with Suzuka."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay..." Mikan nodded er head, unsure. Turning towards her other friend, she smiled.

"Let's go!"

"Yay!" Suzuka jumped up like a little kid, causing Mikan to giggle and Hotaru to sigh in annoyance.

"Don't make a fool out of yourself and behave if not, I am not so righteous to jump in to save your sorry butts." Hotaru grumbled before speeding off, leaving the other two behind in fits of laughter, and others staring at them weirdly.

The girls went into the first outlet they see.

"Clothes!" Suzuka squealed and so she sped off with Mikan lagging behind.

"Mou, wait!"

After a while, Hotaru had also joined them and they took turns, trying pieces of clothes, here and there. Including Hotaru.

The three became closer ever since that incident happened. While Hotaru was looking at Suzuka with the clothes she was trying on, Mikan went to find clothes for herself.

Hotaru and Suzuka once commented that she looked outstanding and matching with red. Scanning through the red tops, she turned to a ruby red spaghetti stripe top.

_Ruby red...?_

Mikan smiled unconsciously.

_His eyes... Yes... His eyes..._

Mikan slapped herself mentally.

_What am I thinking?!... His eyes... My eyes... It has been such a long time..._

Mikan turned to walk towards a nearby mirror. She looked into her eyes and touched it, only to reveal she had been wearing the same coloured contacts as her eyes. She had been wearing ever since the death of her beloved master, Serina.

_Oh, Serina-sama, how are you up there? Was it tough? Was it tough being a teacher at that rotten place?_

Her eyes turned blue along with red. No one was there so she was lucky. Mikan threw away her contacts and took the top back with her, walking ever so slowly.

_Serina-sama, I do not know whether if you are proud of me or not. You were the second mother to me, no matter what you did. Okaa-sama, I am fine. Are you fine too? Are you fulfilled? Have you seen otou-sama? I wish him good health over there and happiness just like everyone else who died for AAO's sake. We have avenged otou-sama so, the survivors are all happy in gaining what they want._

"Mikan!" Hotaru called.

"Okay!" She walked over.

_No matter where you are or where I am, I shall always be thinking of you, my beloved mothers and father._

_

* * *

_

"Okay... we are here..." Ruka sighed.

"... Wait..." Akira paused.

"Hm...?" Natsume raised an eyebrow, staring at him. Soon, Ruka turned his attention to him as well.

"...We just went ahead to America without food, clothes or money!!!!" He groaned in Japanese.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Are we going to die?" Ruka asked.

"... Hope not." Akira answered.

"Don't be stupid! Like we would. Look, there's people staring at us. Do you get what I mean?" Natsume asked. The two shook their heads, causing Natsume to sigh.

"We are models, right?"

"Uh huh."

"We are famous right?"

"Uh huh."

"We are well known around the globe right?"

"Uh huh... OH!" Ruka and Akira had a fist on the other palm causing Natsume to slap his forehead mentally.

"Really..."

"Ahaha..." Ruka blushed, chuckling.

"The only thing we can do now is try to get a girl each to treat us to a meal." Akira said.

"Are we that low class...?" Natsume asked. Akira shrugged.

"Can't be helped. Better ideas?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"We didn't even prepare anything. We were too reckless! We have to try our luck. All we know they were in America and..." Akira slowed down.

"And?" Ruka pressed on. Akira pointed, "Look! The girls!"

Natsume turned to Akira's direction, to find him telling the truth.

"You got that alice stone?" Natsume asked. Ruka nodded.

"Akira, you and I will lead Aihara and Imai away."

"Ok!"

"We shall meet at that backalley?" Ruka pointed to a backalley beside the mall. The boys nodded.

"Hey Natsume," Akira called.

"What?"

"I have a stash of alice stones in my pocket."

"... Eh?"

"I stole it from... Ho ho ho... Ryuu."

"..."

They reached where the girls were.

"Oh? lucky! Looks like Mikan is in the changing room. Lets take the chance to capture the other two, Natsume!" Akira smirked.

"... Fine."

"Here, one for you, one for me, the Alice of Disguise." Akira handed Natsume a alice stone. Out from Ryuu's bag.

Both transformed into old men.

"Hehe... Does the trick!" Akira, now an old man, grinned, showing he was missing a tooth. Natsume, sweat dropped. Akira did a 'V' sign and went ahead with Natsume in tow.

"Girls, could you help us please?"

Hotaru and Suzuka turned to face two white haired old men with long beards, one bent, one straight.

"He dropped his wallet in a alley beside this mall. We cannot see welll in the dark. We tried to ask people for help but they refused. Do you think you can help us?" Natsume said in one breath.

"Oh... I'll help." Suzuka volunteered.

"Wait!" Hotaru called.

"Oh, its okay! Coming?"

"... Fine. Mikan, see the clothes yourself. We are going off somewhere for a while." Hotaru said.

"Ok!" Mikan said, voice muffled.

* * *

_I'm ready. That's... two old men and the girls?!_

Ruka looked confused in the alley.

One of the men winked in the dark with just one eye. Ruka got the message.

"So its here huh..." Suzuka muttered. The moment she said that, the old men disappeared, only to show their hated enemy.

"W-what?" Ruka used the Binding Alice, so they were bound to each other, Suzuka and Hotaru.

"Hey!" Suzuka struggled. Hotaru knew better and stayed stiff.

"What do you want?" She narrowed her eyes. Natsume stepped forward saying, "Mikan's memories about me."

"..."

"Fine. We'll tell you."

"Now."

"... Mikan's subconscious... erased her memories of being with you. She still remembers about Alice and all... Everything but you. In her memories, you were suppose to be talking to her but you were not there. Its like she was talking to empty air."

"..." Natsume released them.

"Does she want to see me?"

"I do not know."

* * *

"... They are slow..." Mikan had already tried whatever outfit she wanted to try and was waiting for Hotaru and Suzuka.

"Ah!" She spotted them.

"Why are you all so slow?"

"..."

"... What?"

"Its nothing, Mikan-chan. We will wait for you here so pay for your things first, okay?" Suzuka smiled.

"... Ok." Mikan walked off, unsure.

Once done, they went home.

"Mikan, I would like to tell you something when we get back home, ok?"

"..Ok."

* * *

Phew! Finally done! I did a much longer chapter this time so banzai! Banzai!


	8. Finale

Haha...I am back again...after for dunno how many days...

Well, to the story!

* * *

"..." Mikan gulped.

"..." Suzuka sighed.

"..." Hotaru stared at Mikan.

"Um... So?"

Outside, it was raining heavily. A pity. It was fine just a moment ago.

"... Mikan..." Hotaru started. "The guy you saw back in Japan, he, you know him." She finished off lamely which was unlike her.

"I do?" Mikan frowned, searching her memories for him.

"... Yes." Suzuka nodded her head for extra reassurance.

"You do remember everything do you?" Suzuka asked.

"Yes!"

"Even Ruka?"

"Yes!"

"... Akira?" Suzuka asked, a bit hurt at his name.

_Akira..._

"Yup!" Mikan grinned, nodding her head.

"But not Natsume?" Hotaru asked.

"... Natsume?" Mikan widened her eyes. Flashbacks appeared in her mind, she explaining to Natsume about her colored eyes, she fighting him, everything they had done together and finally, she leaving him behind with a heavy heart, whispering to herself, 'I love you'.

Her eyes turned blue, and she dashed out of the house.

The Imais were not in at that time except for Hotaru so no one appeared to find out what was the ruckus.

"Go. Go after her," Hotaru whispered.

"You don't have to tell me that. I would have already done so." Natsume appeared from behind and ran to catch Mikan. The three boys were hiding, after all.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Can I talk to you in private?" Ruka asked Hotaru. She nodded her head and they went up to her room, leaving Suzuka and Akira behind.

"... I swore I would kill you."

"You failed." Akira said.

"Yeah. Horribly."

"Can we go back to how it was?"

Suzuka closed her eyes. "Perhaps... Not. Not what has happened." Akira's eyes brightened at 'perhaps' yet was cats down with a 'not'.

"But... We can start anew." Suzuka smiled. Akira grinned and hugged her.

"Yeah."

Just then, the kettle whistled, which somehow or other, did not break the moment. It seems to say,

_You go man! Treasure this well! For it will last even if you die._

* * *

"What did you want to talk about?" Hotaru asked coldly, making Ruka flinch.

"You should know."

"I don't." Hotaru denied the truth.

"You do." With that he captured her lips. Hotaru's eyes wodened. Just as she was about to push him away, he released and whispered.

"Let's start all over on a clean, fresh page, okay?"

Hotaru showed him a rare smile of hers.

"Fine."

Once more they kissed and birds chirpped outside her window, probably saying,

_Your love shall be everlasting, 'cause you deserved it._

* * *

_"My...my...eyes, they will become red when I am angry...sad...when my eyes are blue. Green for happiness, purple for jealousy..."_

_"Lazy would be yellow, bored would be, orange. Embarassment would be pink."_

_"...love? I am in love with...Natsume? All those times...I argued with him because I refused to admit that I fell for him? I didn't want him to know? I don't know anymore...but...its not like as though he likes me..."_

_"Baka youjo?"_

_"I knew it..."_

_"Don't you think its a bit too late?"_

_"Polka..."_

"No!!!!! Get out of my head!" Mikan screamed, running, people on the streets stared at her weirdly but she didn't care.

"Spare me!" Tears covered her cheeks. Endless... Endless... Endless running.

"Mikan!" Mikan's eyes widened.

"No! leave me alone! Go away, NATSUME!!!!!!!!!!!!" She came to a park, with a man hot on her heels.

She slipped.

He ran.

She fell.

He caught.

She twisted.

He snapped.

She cry.

He hugged.

She sniffled.

They made up.

She slipped becuase of the slippery pavement thanks to the rain. He ran to ctach up to her. She fell heavily. He caught her. She twisted her ankle. He snapped at her, calling her stupid. She cry out of sadness, eyes blue. He hugged her out of love. She sniffled, calming down.

Finally, they made up, with a kiss and a 'I love you'.

God up there, seemed to whisper,

_You have gone through many trials, you have experienced, love, hate, sadness. You broke your red strings of fate and tied it to another which connected to each other, and I accept, may the love you have right now grow stronger as days pass._

And so, their lips connected.

_The End_

* * *

Well, its over. So hope you read Hidden Leader.

Finally its done. But I find the way I write a bit... hm... a bit mushy...


End file.
